Waxed
by A-Karana
Summary: Lorelai has a problem after a waxing. Will her husband... Luke of course... be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me, a lot smuttier than what I write in general. Thanks to littleearthquake for her help!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„Hey hubby", Lorelai grinned at Luke when he came home that night in July, and took off his shoes in the entry way.

"Hey wife", he said and greeted her with a kiss. She was laying on the sofa in the living-room, reading a book, a bag of chips beside her and left-overs on the table.

"What are you reading?" he asked her and decided to ignore the chaos which was surrounding her, while he took of his flannel shirt and his socks and threw it into the laundry basket in the closet, now only clad in his jeans and T-Shirt.

"The new Harry Potter. I bought it today while I was in Hartford, started reading it and can't stop anymore", she said and lay the book down.

"What were you doing Hartford?" he wanted to know and lifter her legs, sat down and put her feet in his lap.

"I got a facial, manicure and pedicure", she told him and wiggled her toes. She took his hand and stroked her cheek with it. "Nice, huh?" she grinned and he nodded, before he gave her another kiss.

"Is the book good?" Luke asked after they broke the kiss.

"Yeah it's good. I'm just on page 100 though", she shrugged.

"Just on page 100? In one day? How many pages are there?"

" Nearly 700. It's not as long as the 5th book though, that one was really long", she informed him.

"Because of the mess here I assume you have already eaten", Luke said. Lorelai nodded and closed her eyes, because Luke had started massaging her feet.

"Ok, then I will make myself a sandwich and then take a shower. I'm beat", he sighed and got up.

"Mmmh, can't you stay and keep that up?", she pouted and pointed to her feet.

"Sorry, maybe another day", he shook his head and wandered off to the kitchen, but winked at her.

* * *

After he had eaten his sandwich and taken his shower Lorelai was still sitting on the couch in exactly the same position. 

"Is the book that thrilling or is something wrong?" he asked her confused. It wasn't normal for Lorelai to sit still for such a long time. She was fidgeting and squishing around constantly and he found it odd to see her like this.

"Nothing is wrong hon'", she replied and looked at him with innocent eyes, which made him even more suspicious. Something was up, he knew it.

"Ok, then I'll leave you and your book alone and go to bed", he said, decided to not question this further.

"No, wait, I'm coming with you", she said and Luke raised his eyebrows questioningly when he saw how cumbersomely she got up.

"You hit your leg or something?" he asked.

"No, why? Look, everything is fine", she said and really she was walking to the stairs and up the stairs in a normal way.

"Ok, just asking", he shrugged and followed her upstairs.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom after a while he was already lying in bed, flipping through her book. 

"What you're starting to read Harry Potter now? Maybe you should start with the first book and not with the seventh", she joked and got in beside him, again in a very cumbersome way.

"Will you just tell me now what is wrong or do I have to wait until you just can't stand it anymore?!" Luke asked her with a sigh.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And you didn't answer my question", she said and rolled slowly over on her side so she could face him. Luke just shook his head before he answered.

"I just wanted to know why everyone is making such fuzz about this book and honestly I don't get it. A boy who is a wizard, fighting against a guy named Voldemort, what kind of name is that by the way?!" he asked.

"Oh my god! You said the name of the one who must not be named! Oh my god! You better go and hide before the Death-eaters come and get you!" she said and laid her hand over his mouth.

"The Death-eaters, huh? I guess your junk food orgy downstairs qualified you for that group", he chuckled, took her hand from his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"You're blasphemous!", she grinned and kissed him. "I don't have the dark mark", she mumbled between kisses and held up her arm, but Luke shut her up completely when his tongue entered her mouth.

He pulled his wife closer by her waist, his hands glided under her shirt, over the skin of her stomach and her back. He dipped his thumb into her navel and then stroked upwards with slow circles he drew on her skin. He moaned in appreciation when he found that she wore no bra, so that his hands could touch skin without any barriers.

He rolled her on her back and pushed her shirt upwards, exposed her and lowered his mouth to her breasts.

First he sucked on the right, then on the left. His tongue swirled around her nipple, his hand massaged her other breast gently. Lorelai's hands were in his hair, guiding him where she wanted to feel his lips. She was already breathing hard, moaning when his teeth scraped her skin.

She pulled his head up, guided his mouth to her own, kissed him passionately, left him breathless as well in the process. She laid her hands on his cheeks, pulled him back slightly, tore her lips from his, then attacked his neck, sucked on it, found the spot which she knew drove him crazy, right under his ear.

He gasped and instinctively his left hand wandered down her body, past the waistband of her shorts, felt that she wore no panties, touched her smooth skin, stroked over the small bud, felt her wetness.

"Aw", she yelled, but not in pleasure, but in pain, when he touched her outer- lips.

"God, Lorelai! What's wrong? What's with you?" he asked worried and pulled his hand back, like he had burned himself

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What's with you?", he asked her, clearly worried, and slowly pulled her hands from her face so she would look at him. She was embarrassed and blushed even now that he looked her in the eyes, but when she saw how worried he looked, she gave him a small smile and a gentle kiss, then rolled him over and snuggled up against him.

"I told you that I went to Hartford today and that I got a facial and all that. While I was there I saw that they are now also offering waxing", she explained.

"Waxing?" he asked and had no idea what she was talking about or where she was going with this.

"You know they put wax on your skin, lay a fleece on it and then rip your hair out with that combo", she said.

"Oh no", Luke exclaimed and now HAD an idea where this would be going.

"So I do that in general with cold wax on my leg, so they are smooth and stubble free for a long time, so I thought' Why not' and decided to get the same treatment… down there" she said and looked down.

"Ah Jeez", Luke said and winced at the thought.

"It was… successful and incredibly painful, but I gave birth once without any drugs, so it was not THAT bad, but when I drove back it was so hot in the car and I sweated and somehow I... developed something like a rash... and it's sore and it hurts", she finished her explanation and got whinier with every word.

"Jeez.. Lorelai!" Luke said and sounded upset. He sat up and looked at her, shaking his head in annoyance. "Why would you do something like that to yourself? Have you lost your mind?", he asked then and got off the bed.

"Hey! I was trying to do something nice here for you!" she protested and pressed one hand against her sex, like it would take the pain away.

"For me? For me? Letting other people hurt you is doing something nice for me? I am not a masochist, even if I sometimes have the urge to strangle you! You're my wife, for gods sake, and I don't like it when you're in pain", he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry that I tried to avoid stubbles so that some aspects of our sex life would get more enjoyable for you", she yelled back.

"Leave it to me what I enjoy and what I don't enjoy! I never asked you to do this. I never even asked you to use a razor, so don't blame me", Luke yelled and pointed with his index finger to her face.

"So you would like it if this is like the Amazons down there and you couldn't even find the promised land anymore? I know you are a nature freak, but I wasn't aware you like it that much", she shot back.

"Wait here and don't move!" he screamed before he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

She heard him rummaging through the medicine cabinet behind the door, before he pulled open the door and stomped back out, a small tube in his hands.

"Get you shorts off!" he told her.

"Sorry, but I am not in the mood anymore", she spat. Luke took a deep breath to calm himself, sighed.

"Please get your shorts off, so I can apply the aloe lotion, which will help your skin to heal", he explained slowly. She looked up to him, a pout on her face and then slowly lifted her butt and took the shorts off.

"It really hurts, Luke", she yammered when she lay back down.

"I know", he sighed sympathetically and stroked over her stomach with the back of his hand. "Spread your legs", he told her then gently.

"Dirty", she said and smiled a bit when he rolled his eyes. Slowly he lifted her legs and placed her feet on the bed, kneeled between her legs a second later.

"Jeez…", he muttered and shook his head again when he saw that she was red and swollen down there and it had nothing to do with sexual arousal.

He opened the tube and put a bit of the lotion on his finger. She flinched when he touched her outer-lips to apply the lotion.

"Sorry", he told her, he didn't want to hurt her more than she already was, but he had to do this, so she would feel better.

"It's okay, just cold" she said.

He circled the lotion over her aching skin, tried to apply as less pressure as possible so he wouldn't hurt her. The lotion glistened on her smooth skin and he felt himself harden. He reminded himself that this was not the time to get aroused, because his wife was uncomfortable and in pain, but the view was more then he could take. He blew cold air on her swollen flesh and heard her gasp. He stopped and applied some lotion on her thighs, massaged it in slowly, since she didn't seem to be hurt that much there. Her skin was red there, but it didn't look as bruised as her sex.

"Why didn't you stop them?" he asked her and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, because she hadn't listened to him, she had been lost in his touch.

"That… woman who did this, and please tell me this was a woman, why didn't you tell her to stop?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, it was a woman, Luke", she said and smiled at his jealousy. "You're cute when you're jealous", she added as an afterthought and looked at him lovingly while he still lay between her legs.

"I am not cute and you haven't answered my question", he replied with a stern look.

"I got you to say cute", she grinned, but then sighed when he didn't flinch and still gave her the same stern look. "I wanted to surprise you. You know, when I'll get pregnant, then I won't be able to use the razor down there, because my stomach will be in the way. So I thought I could start getting used to it, so that when I am pregnant it won't be that bad anymore. And it wasn't that bad at first. I mean it hurt, don't get me wrong, but the real pain after I drove home. Seems like bruised skin and sweat isn't a good combo", she explained.

Luke didn't even blush or roll his eyes at her explanations. She sometimes marvelled how open she could talk to him about everything. He was angry about women breastfeeding in public, embarrassed when the word tampon was used in his presence and he blushed when she gave him a longer kiss in public, but at the same time as soon as they were alone she could talk to him about everything, even about her menstrual problems, her sex fantasies or her pubic hair.

He didn't reply, but squeezed out some more lotion and applied it on her sex, rubbing small circles with two of his fingers. He stared at her sex and saw that it already wasn't that red anymore, while he put on more and more of the fluid.

„Better?", he asked her.

„Mhmm… feels good," she whispered. He had to smile when he looked up and saw that she had closed her eyes and was completely relaxed, trusted him completely.

"Luuuke?" she asked and blinked several times before opening her eyes.

"Mhm?" he made and locked eyes with her. She gave him an intense but shy glance.

"I... I'm… I like what you're doing," she told him then with a smile and he smiled back.

He put on a little bit more pressure where his finger massaged her lips and his smile got wider, when her eyes closed again and her head dropped back against the mattress.

"I think I'm in the mood now..." she whispered and lifted her hips at the same time against his fingers. Luke was surprised, but he found her wet and throbbing.

"So you want me to…" he trailed off and let a finger glide into her. A soft moan escaped her throat and she bucked up against his hand once again. He teased her, let his finger glide in and out of her slowly and softly, not to hurt her.

Luke watched her, saw when her mouth opened in a silent moan, when she squeezed her eyes shut from time to time. When he couldn't stand it anymore he lay down on his stomach and put his mouth where his fingers where, kissing her gently.

"Luke", she moaned loudly and her hands flew from her sides to his head, her fingers grasped his hair, tucked on it harder when his tongue started circling round her clit.

Her breathing got quicker when he sucked on her clit, teased her with his tongue and started to enter her with two fingers.

"Oh god", she groaned, " Luke.. please".

"What? What do you want me to do?" he asked her and stopped for a second, but she didn't reply and kept writhing on the bed. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then trailed kisses back to her clit and resumed sucking.

After another minute Lorelai started moaning in the rhythm of his pumping fingers and then came hard with a hoarse scream. She stiffened, groaned, and went limp. Her breath came out in gasps, her eyes were still shut but the grip on Luke's hair lessened.

"I guess it doesn't hurt that bad anymore", Luke said with a smug smile and placed several kisses on her thighs. Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at him and sighed in response.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

So, now that they copied everything from my old harddrive to my new one I finally have the start of the second chapter back and decided to finally finish it so that you stop bugging me about it.

Chapter 2

Luke smiled back at her and pressed another kiss at the side of her knee and stroked her thigh at the same time. Lorelai sighed contently again, then opened her arms for him.

"Come here", she said and he got up into a kneeling position, hovered over her and then kissed her on the lips. He pulled back slightly, looked her in the eyes and then kissed her again. It was a reflex- every time he kissed her his eyes closed automatically. He had tried to keep them open several times, but he just couldn't- and neither could she. They just felt too much and the one time they had both succeeded to keep them open- on their wedding night- Lorelai had started crying and had felt like a wuzz for it.

She teased him by running her tongue over his lips several times before she slowly entered his mouth again, her tongue sought out his. It was a slow kiss and while his right arm supported his weight he stroked her cheek with the left hand.

After a minute of this gentle kissing she deepened it and tried to pull him down on her, but he refused. He had to use his other arm to keep hovering over her and not come crashing down when she kept pulling with both arms.

"I don't want to hurt you", he said and looked down to her exposed sex when he broke the kiss.

"You won't", she said and started sucking on his throat while her hands wandered under his shirt. She grazed his skin with her fingernails and felt his abdominal muscles flex under her fingers wherever she touched him. "Lose that shirt", she said and smiled up at him. Luke wasn't really that much taller, but when he hovered over her like this and she could see his arm muscles, feel his abdominal muscles and knew how many other muscles he had, he was so strong to her, yet she knew he would never hurt her. A gentle giant- in more ways than one. She giggled at the thought while he got out of his shirt and threw it on the floor beside the bed and he raised his eyebrows questioningly and his forehead wrinkled in the process. She just grinned while she sat up and then pressed her lips over his navel.

"My hero", she teased him and licked over his navel, felt his muscles flex under her tongue. She tickled him then with her tongue and made her way up his body with sloppy kisses until she reached his chest and attacked his nipples with her lips. Luke's hands were in her hair and on her back, rubbing circles on her skin under the shirt she was still wearing. Her hands moved round his waist, then down to his butt, which she squeezed with both hands and can feel his erection against her exposed sex through his sweatpants.

"More muscles", she grinned and squeezed again. She kissed his mouth a seconds later, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting into it lightly.

"Hey, only because you're hurt doesn't mean you need to hurt me as well", he told her and pulled back, but kept his hands on her back.

"Shut up", she just grinned and squeezed his butt again.

"Make me", he told her and pressed her against him. He could feel her hard nipples against his chest, only separated by the fabric of the shirt she was still wearing. She shrugged, grinned and pulled down his sweats and boxers at once suddenly, then dove down and took his hardness into her mouth. Luke moaned, his hands in her hair again.

"God", he hissed when she began to swirl her tongue around his head then kisses down his length. She used one hand to massage his testicles and the other to massage his butt cheeks and the cocky grin was gone from his face and replaced by a pleasant expression, his eyes were closed. She then took him in slowly, inch by inch, tasting his skin and teasing it with her teeth, but careful not to hurt him. His hand caressed her hair, cupped her cheek even as she began to move, stroking his member with her lips tightly closed, creating a suction that was almost too much for him. He groaned when she suddenly grabbed his legs, slowly sinking her mouth even further onto his hardness. Holding him so that his flesh touched the back of her throat, she moaned, letting the vibrations tangle his senses. Every thrust of her mouth drew him closer to release and he knew he had to stop her, but didn't really wanted to stop her, but neither did he wanted to let it end this way.

Softly, but with determination he pulled her back up to him, her lips leaving him with a plop.

"Mmmh", she grinned and lay down on top of him. "I love to suck my husband", she told him with a wicked grin.

"Weirdo", he muttered and kissed her again, slung his arms tightly around her and pressed her against him. She moaned when she felt him against her wet core.

"Hey, it's not that weird. Some women like to do that, others don't. And I didn't even get you to finish", she added and pouted when she said her last sentence. She moved her hips slightly the whole time, what gave her fake pout away. Up and down she glided against his shaft, spreading her juices over him. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and started moaning softly in his ear.

"Oh", Luke said in fake sympathy and thrust up and into her the next second, finding the way into her immediately. Her muscles squeezed around the welcome intruder and her face dropped to his shoulder.

"Oh", Lorelai moaned when she felt his hardness inside of her and her eyes fluttered shut, the pout leaving her face.

"God, you're so tight", Luke whispered, knowing that her orgasm had added to that effect. It was always a tight fit- due to Luke's size- but this time especially. Slowly he thrust in and out without problems while Lorelai moved with him, made sure he had the right angle to stimulate her clit thoroughly.

"You're so big and hard", she whispered back, knowing that he liked to hear her talk like that and moved a bit faster. She loosened his arms around her neck and sat up, started to ride him. Her wounded skin was long forgotten in the sexual bliss. She grinded against him, steadied herself with her hands on his chest while she rode him slowly.

Luke forced himself to open his eyes when he felt her sitting up. His gaze immediately flew to her bouncing breasts. He tried to resist, but he couldn't and so he touched her them, grazing her nipples with his fingers so they stood up. The hardened peeks looked inviting and so he sat up as well and attacked them with his mouth and with his tongue.

While sitting up he changed the angle of the penetration and went even deeper; made Lorelai moan loudly again.

"So hard", he muttered against her breasts and closed his eyes before he started suckled them again and thrust up into her faster.

"Oh Luke, just like that", she moaned and got louder and louder with her groans and moans while he went faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Lorelais moans were escaping in the rhythm of his thrusts. Luke opened his eyes again when he felt that he was getting close and looked into her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was hanging open and he knew that she was as close to orgasm as he was. He took his right hand from her breast and lay it against her hip for a second before he stroked up her spine to her shoulder, felt her warm and sweaty skin, made her shiver.

"Now! Cum Luke! Cum in me! Please! I'm gonna...", she started to get frantic when she felt another orgasm building and ground against him even harder than before.

"Oh yeah.. yeah", Luke joined her loud groans and she went over the next the next second with a loud moan, her uper body falling back down against his chest while her muscles kept squeezing him. Luke followed her, spilling his hot seed into her in several spurts pressing her against him tightly, so he could felt her breasts against his chest.

"Oh god", she panted, not able to form a sentence. She hugged him to her, while he lay exhausted under her, was still inside of her. She gave up her try to speak and listened to his fast heartbeat instead.

"I second that", he agreed after a while of silence.

"Good thing we're alone at home. We got a bit carried away", she giggled and started playing with his chest-hair.

"I hope you closed all windows", he replied and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I don't care", she said and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?" she replied confused.

"Why are you sighing?" he clarified.

"Pain is coming back", she explained but didn't move."Probably wasn't a good idea to add more sweat to the area... together with some other fluids". She looked down where they were still joined and where his seed started to leak out now that he went soft.

"Jeez", Luke rolled his eyes at her detailed description and then rolled them both to the side and pulled out.

"Aw", Lorelai winced and bit her lip.

"Wait, I'll be back in a second" Luke told her, rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom where he got a wash-cloth and wetted it with cold water. He came back and once again spread her legs and cleaned her up. He wiped himself afterwards and then took the tube with the lotion again and applied it for the second time that day to her outer-lips.

"You want to go again?" Lorelai grinned down at him.

"I think what I want isn't important. That you can't- even if you want- is more important", he replied, pressed a kiss to her navel and lay down beside her. "Never again", he said and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't want to have sex with me anymore?" Lorelai gaped.

"I was talking about the waxing", he rolled his eyes and Lorelai giggled.

"I know. But I want that written out on a piece of paper", she grinned.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously and raised his eyebrows.

"Because like I told you: Once I am pregnant I can't use what I normally use anymore and that adding to the fact that I will be swollen and ugly will repulse you. However because of the crazy raging hormones, adding to my sparkling and sex- crazy personality there will be no way that you won't sleep with me. If you won't be willing I will tie you to that bed and have my way with you", she babbled and Luke smiled cockily at her.

"Sounds good", he smiled.

"As I was saying: In this scenario you will wish for a waxing for me.. down there. And that's why I want that piece of paper as a proof. And as a guarantee", she finished.

"A sex guarantee?" Luke asked.

"Call it as you like", she shrugged and snuggled up against him.

"I will always want you. With or without wax", he whispered in her ear.

"Pregnant or not?" she whispered back.

"Preferably pregnant", he grinned, rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. "Promise?" he insisted and broke the kiss.

"Promise. And now be quiet and kiss me again" she smiled back at him and he did just that.

**The end **


End file.
